


The Shape of a Penguin

by ourdestinyisinthestars (barfboi)



Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: This takes off where we left off, however the doctor is about to gain knowledge even more shocking than the Timeless Child twist, in the judoon prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barfboi/pseuds/ourdestinyisinthestars
Summary: Are you acquainted with the theory of the Frobisherverse?
Series: Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Shape of a Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> If you're from the Discord server you probably know where this is going. If you aren't or don't, it's nothing good.

The Doctor looked around in panic.

 _No, no, no, no,_ she though _t, I can't do this, not now._

The Judoon hadn't even given her time to think. It was like they had been waiting for the train to hit her to scrape her from the tracks once she returned to her TARDIS.

"The Train" in this scenario being the revelation about her past and the loss of her friends, as well as that of the Master. Again. And her planet. Again again.

"Not helpful!" She growled and hit her head, as if that would make the confusing thoughts fall out of her ears or something. 

It didn't make the thoughts go away though, obviously.

She tried to focus on what was important. The prison, yes, that was important, how she could get out of here, that was important.

"Hello Doctor", she heard a familiar voice interrupt her thoughts from the shadows.

She couldn't believe what she heard. "Jack, Jack Harkness"

"Something like that"

The shadow of a man changed its shape to that of a penguin which waddled up to the doctor.

The doctors thoughts in that moment could best be summarised by a strong _??????_.

"Frobisher?", the Doctor was confused as ever, so confused that she almost forgot to be happy to see her old friend again. Almost.

"I haven't seen you in so long what.....what are you doing here???"

The penguin looked concerned. "I think it's best you sit down for this one doc"

The Doctors confusion reached a new high score. "On...on the floor?"

The Whifferdill nodded. The Doctor let herself fall to the floor, keeping her eyes fixed on Frobisher.

"I know it must be hard to accept what you've just heard", Frobisher began, "what with you being 'the timeless child' and all."

The Doctor sprung up from the floor "What?? How do you-"

"Please sit down doc", the penguin said, frowning. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

The Doctor saw into her old friends face and decided to do as he said. She sat down again.

"You're probably asking yourself why I know that. And why I am here and why I appeared to you in the shape of Jack Harkness"

Obviously that was true.

"The truth is Doctor.." Frobisher was struggling to get the words out.

"..I am you."

The Doctor wanted to laugh but the expression of her friend drowned all doubt she had.

"Wait for real?", she said, although it was uncharacteristic of her.

"Yes, Doctor, always have been", Said the penguin. 

"And not just you. I am Jack, I am the Master, I am Yasmin, Ryan, Graham, Mary Shelley, the Cybermen, the Judoon", as he said this, he shapeshifted into each of the people he was describing.

"I am everyone Doctor. Everything. I am this ship-"

The Judoon ship they were on shifted into a small penguin, leaving them floating in space. The Judoon who had been on the ship also shape shifted into penguins.

"I am the stars-" they became penguins

"The planets-" they became penguins.

"I am the air you breathe and every single molecule in the universe."

Everything around her started to become penguins. The Doctor couldn't think, it was too bizarre. It was as though the situation had short circuited her brain.

"Why?" She squealed through a million small penguins, releasing penguins out of her mouth.

"I am the universe Doc. Always have been. When the Timeless Child crossed into this universe, that was me. But the timelords misremembered it. I made them, because I am them. I am the web of time Doc. I exist everywhere and everywhen. I am everyone, even if most of me don't remember that."

"But I'm tired Doc, this universe is too small for me now."

The Doctor understood. They were the same. She turned into a penguin.

"I'm me now", said Frobisher. Frobisher nodded. 

He understood. The universe understood.

"We're all me now", said the universe. 

We finally understand.

You think this is bizarre and funny but you underestimate my power.

I'm tired of this universe. I've decided. I'm coming for yours next.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your universe while you still can.


End file.
